Forever.
I remember the time I started my hustler career, when I was only 12 years old But that was long before I faced with something unexpected The days of a sly fox on the wrong side of the law are long gone Nowadays, I lead a simple, honest life Not many mammals could picture a fox´s life as a hustler coming to an end That happened to me sure, but my life still continued I didn´t need to look for love or a new family Since I found both of those in one lovely bunny That wonderful mammal being is just before my eyes at that moment She is not only my best friend, but also my soulmate Now, we´re experiencing the crowning moment of our love life I gaze at Judy on the altar of the city´s best chapel, dressed as a bride My doe, words cannot describe how beautiful you look in that pure white gown As well as with your jewelry, veil and bright red flower crown There´s a demure look on your fair face as you slowly approach me on the aisle I can tell you´ve been looking forward to this day for quite a long time All of our friends and family members are at the chapel too, seeing this moment for themselves Adjusting my tux and clearing my throat, I´m ready for our wedding vows Like your job as a cop, our life together wasn´t an easy journey We knew we had to take responsibility along the way The more I stood by you, the more I begun to understand your needs What we saw in each other helped us overcome our fears Judy, I´m still grateful for all the love and kindness you´ve shown me I would never abandon you or leave you for someone else For years, I shared the most precious moments in my life with you, Carrots I still remember fondly the moonlight swims and the cakes you baked for my birthdays There isn´t a mountain I couldn´t brave with you by my side Even if we were in danger or apart, our love would still endure I keep those words in my mind as I make my vow solemnly and honestly In sickness and in health, I´ll always love and support my dearest Judy Then you state the exact same words, which come straight from your heart You promise to be the most loving and loyal wife until death do us part Considering how good you´ve been to me so far, I can see you keeping the promise easily Helping, comforting and understanding me every day This is such a big step for both of us, but we´re willing to take it We may have started at buddy cops, yet this is where our hearts truly belong at As the vows are made, the holy man deer requests for the rings My good old pal Finnick brings them, with a smile on his face I place a golden fox-shaped ring with a green stone into your tiny paw With me getting a rabbit-shaped one from the loveliest lady in all of Bunnyburrow It´s almost like an union between two different species Showing how far our city has evolved since the dark, prejudiced days Your big purple eyes start to get mistier, for the time has come Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps are pronounced husband and wife I hold you in my arms, as petals start falling from the roof above us Our hearts are in fire with me lifting your veil and us engaging in a deep, romantic kiss We can hear cheers and applause all across the chapel Your parents are crying, but also feeling so very joyful Judy and I can´t stop kissing, even though the ceremony is done We´re just in our blissful little world here, letting the feeling sink in The future for either of us has never looked this bright I´m still ready to face whatever challenge we`ll ever meet You nuzzle my cheek as I hold and hug you tight, not letting go Whispering a tearful, but also a happy “I love you” We´re ready to protect and support each other as long as we live, with our hearts beating together Forever. Category:Poem style Category:Wedding stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Emotional stories